thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheAmericanDream/Lunaii Challenge - Series 2
Welcome! Welcome to Series 2 of The Lunaii Competition, hosted by TheAmericanDream! To sign up you need to comment 1 thing below. Your name you will be going by in this competition! Please remember this competition will have strict '''deadlines, you will be competing with very good '''editors, and this competition may cause you to hate everything. Anyway, good luck! Placing Key: Chart Round 1 The Challenge Much like series 1, why don't we kick this off with a well-known favorite? Your first challenge is Haymitch! '''You can choose between ''Portrait Haymitch, Rebel Haymitch, or ''Drunk Haymitch. ''Due to some confusion in the past (I'm dumb okay?), please comment with the lunaii which of these three your submission is. The Lunaiis Haymitch lunaii lc2.png|Billie Hayhay.png|Connor HaymitchByElysium.png|Elysium DrunkHaymitch.png|Thalia Haymitch To Lazy to Call It Anything Else Lunaii.png|Nom DrunkMitch.png|John (CENA) ExcaliburIsindra.png|Teka Rebel haymitch emilia.png|Emrys Haymitch Abernathy Drunk Haymitch.png|Siri Placing Favorite: Connor. Loved your Chair Haymitch. Edited well, great overall image, and nice touches. 2nd: Elysium. Nicely done. Love the sweater vest (XD). Good Drunk Haymitch. 3rd: Billie. Your non-edited Rebel Haymitch is great! I love the clothes. 4th: John! (CENA!!!!!!) I like the clothes, nicely done w/ the editing. 5th: Emrys. I liked all of it, except the creepy facial hair. 6th: Thalia. Drunk Haymitch was done well! 7th: Teka. Well done with your Drunk Haymitch, not the best, but good overall. 8th: Siri. The clothes didn'ty have much effort, but overall your Haymitch was good. Least Favorite: Nom. I didn't like anything about this particular lunaii. I'm sorry, you're going home. Round 2 The Challenge And after a swift first round, your second challenge is Gale! '''Your options are: ''Rebel Gale, Chair Gale, or Captured Gale. ''Remember to specify which of these three your lunaii is. You all have 24 hours. The Lunaiis Captured gale emrys.png|Emrys Gale lunaii.png|Billie GaleByElysium.png|Elysium FailedChairGale.png|Thalia ZaphireKystrel.png|Teka Captured.png|John (CENA) Captured Gale Hawethorne.png|Siri Placing Favorite: Elysium. Your design was amazing, as usual. Well done. 2nd: Thalia. I absolutly loved the little pocket, nicely done. 3rd: John. I liked the loose shirt thingy, it was really good. 4th: Emrys. Simple design, but nontheless, still done well. 5th: Teka. I liked the shirt, well done. 6th: Billie. Simple, yet on point. Good job. 7th: Siri. Not impressed this time, sorry, you're going home. Round 3 The Challenge 2 down, 5 to go! Your next lunaii task is: '''Finnick! One of my favorites, so be ON POINT 100%! Anyway, you have 3 options once again. ''75th Finnick, Reaping Finnick, or Propo Finnick. ''Get to work, you have 24 hours. I'd suggest putting great effort in this round. The Lunaiis Finnick lunaii.png|Billie KazTikinto.png|Teka FinnickByElysium.png|Elysium Finnick emrys.png|Emrys Finnick Oh Dear.png|Con Con HellaLate.png|John (CENA) BlankMale.png|Athalia Placing Favorite: Billie. Literally what I said in chat. "Omf you're scaring me." For a non-editor you're getting very good. I looovvve it. 2nd: Con Con! Minus the left trident point, this lunaii was done well! That one tip on the left though looks undone. 3rd: Caitlin. Nice but simple Propo Finnick. 4th: John (CENA). A quick creation obviously, but still nice. 5th: Emrys. Very unimpressed this round tbh because I know you have skill. But it'll pass. 6th: Teka. Simple, not exactly correct, but still nice. 7th: Thalia didn't submit, so disqualification. Round 4 The Challenge One round closer guys! At this point in the Challenges, you will only have 2 options now! So your options for the Annie '''lunaii are: ''Reaping Annie '''''or Wedding Annie'''''. Because what is Finnick without Annie? The Answer: AN INDEPENDANT MAN WHO DON'T NEED NO WOMAN. But anywho... You have 24 hours. Don't suck. Billie has immunity. The Lunaiis AnnieByHaven.png|Elysium AnnikaTavrisia.2.png|Teka BlankMale.png|Emrys BlankMale.png|Connor BlankMale.png|John CENA Placing The Favorite was Elysium with her awesome creation 2nd is Teka by default. The rest of you are eliminated. Y U NO SUBMIT? Round 5 The Challenge TBA The Lunaiis Placing Category:Blog posts